Uchiya
by Harayuki
Summary: Sequel Water God dimana mereka sudah pindah ketempat lain./ Sasuke semakin .../ Sakura udah pasrah/ lemon / RnR/ no Flame/ ga harus nonton drama atau baca komiknya karena isinya beda jauh, cuman temanya aja dewa dewa gitu tapi alurnya engga sama mau yg ini ataupun yg satu lagi.


**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **UCHIYA HARAYUKI (^3^)**

 **RATE M**

 **(ANAK DIBAWAH GA BOLEH MAMPIR KALO MAU NGINTIP AJA XD #plakk)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤DON'T LIKE DON'T READ¤**

 **(klo tetep baca ya terserah tapi jangan buang flame di mari)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

✿ **UCHIYA sequel dari WATER GOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **nama dunia kayangan tempat Sasuke tinggal adalah Uchiya, tempat dimana para dewa Uchiha tinggal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading** **(^_−)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** udah melewati lima jam sejak pasangan itu (Sasuke dan Sakura) sampai di dunia Uchiya dan sejak itu juga mereka masih belum selesai dari aktivitas mereka, mungkin tepatnya si pria yang masih belum ingin berhenti dari _olahraga_ kesukaannya. Sejak sampai di tempat ini Sakura selalu merasakan firasat _buruk_ dan benar saja, belum ada satu menit mereka sampai Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke arah kediaman pribadinya. Ya, tentu saja _olahraga_ yang dimaksud disini adalah bercinta dengan Sakura hingga puas. Tapi, kapankah Sasuke merasa puas? Ah, tentu saja tidak akan pernah, justru sebaliknya. Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat untuk melakukannya.

Keadaan didalam kamar itu terlihat sangat berantakan oleh pakaian yang berserekan bahkan ada beberapa robekan kain di mana-mana, jangan lupakan suara decitan ranjang yang bergerak seirama dengan pasangan diatasnya.

"Ahh.. cuh.. kuph.. shh.. Sah. suh.. ke.. kun.." ucap Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda bagi pria diatasnya membuat Sasuke bergerak semakin keras dan cepat.

"Hhh.. Diam dan nikmati saja Sakurahhh.. ghh..." Sasuke menatap wanita dibawah dengan penuh nafsu saat ia melihat ekpresi penuh kenikmatan dari isri tersayangnya.

"AAHHH.." desah Sakura kencang saat Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat dan dalam.

"Sasshh.. suhh.. keh..akhh.. akhh... akhh.."

"Terus sebut namaku seperti itu Sakurahh.. hh.."

"Mnn.. Mnn... Mnn.." Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura penuh gairah, saling menghisap bibir bawah dan atas bergantian hingga ia—Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya dan membelit sesuatu yang ia temukan didalamnya.

Tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan kiri Sakura dengan sebelah tangan lain meremas gemas payudara serta menjepit putingnya dengan keras.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kejantanan sangat kuat dan dalam saat ia mulai merasa sesak karena liang sempit yang sedang digagahinya meremas kuat miliknya, Tangan kanan Sasuke berpindah menahan pinggul Sakura saat ia hampir mencapai pelepasannya yang kedua kalinya. Sejak lima jam yang lalu Sasuke baru mendapat klimaksnya sekali.

"Ghh.. " desah Sasuke tertahan, bibir Sasuke turun mengecupi leher Sakura dengan sensual hingga meninggalkan jejak bercak kemerahan.

Kedua tangan wanita itu memeluk bahu pria diatasnya erat seraya mendesah kencang saat ia merasakan gerakan didalam kewanitaannya semakin tak terkendali.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Aku.. hampir.. sampai.." desah Sakura dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Ghh.. " Sasuke semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat hingga mereka melepas klimaksnya bersama. Sasuke mendorong kenjantanannya semakin dalam, ia tidak ingin membiarkan cairan sperma miliknya terbuang percuma.

"Aargghhh.." desah Sakura saat pelepasannya datang diiringi dengan rasa hangat yang memenuhi rahimnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas dan lelah saat ia merasakan kenjantanan Sasuke yang masih berada di kewanitaan kembali menegang keras.

"Kau tau Sakurahh... Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku merasa puas." Sasuke menatap Sakura seraya mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal.

"Dan kapan kau puas?" Sakura balas menatap Sasuke jengkel.

"Itu masalahnya, Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Puas. Jadi, mohon bantuannya hingga aku puas. Sa. Ku. Ra.." dan setelah mengatakannya Sasuke langsung menggerakan pinggulnya cepat dan tidak sabaran seolah tidak ada hari esok..

"KYAA.. AHH.. AHH.. "

"AAHHH.. HHH... AHH.."

desahan dan teriakan Sakura terdengar cukup kencang hingga terdengar sampai diluar kediaman Sasuke, para penjaga dan pelayan disekitarnya hanya dapat menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah bahkan diantaranya ada yang jatuh pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

Seorang pria yang juga seorang dewa yang sedang berada di pintu masuk kediaman itu hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dan sesekali mencibir tindakan sang dewa yang menjadi biang masalahnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar bukannya menemui ayah dan ibu, tapi malah membuat gaduh di siang hari. _Baka!"_

"HOY..PASANG PELINDUNG! ADIK MESUM!" teriak orang itu _Itachi_ keras yang membuat Sasuke didalam berdecak kesal.

 _Dua jam kemudian. (jam 3 sore)._

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama untuk menemui orang tua Sasuke, langkah Sakura sedikit tertatih-tatih karena rasa pegal dan ngilu pada bagian miliknya.

Sakura merenggut kesal pada Sasuke. _'Dasar dewa mesum! Dia tidak mau berhenti sejak tadi dan baru melepasku saat ada seseorang yang menggedor pintu kamar tadi."_

"Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu jika tidak mau aku _menyerangmu sekarang_ , aku masih belum puas Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan menggerling nakal seraya meremas pinggul Sakura erotis yang membuat sang empunya balas menatapnya tajam karena kesal.

**Seorang dewa Uchiha yang sangat mencintai pasangannya khususnya pria akan selalu menginginkan _penyatuan_ dengan tambatan hatinya.

"Jangan bertingkah mesum disini Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka jika adikku ini mesumnya keterlaluan ck..ck.. aku harus mendobrak pintu dulu baru kau berhenti ya?" ucap orang itu dengan nada menggoda, ya yang _menyelamatkan_ Sakura tadi adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak kandung Sasuke.

" _Cih!_ Diam kau _Aniki_." balas Sasuke kesal.

"Hm, kau harus hati-hati mulai sekarang adik ipar adikku yang mesum itu bisa _menyerangmu_ dimanapun haha.. haha.." Itachi tertawa keras yang membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal padanya sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu.

*Didalam ruangan.

"Bibi, kenapa kau membiarkan Sasuke ku menikahi gadis lain.." rajuk gadis itu _Uzumaki Karin_ kepada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk santai tanpa memperdulikan rengekan dari gadis dihadapannya. Uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bibi!" teriak Karin cukup keras hingga sampai keluar ruangan. Mikoto hanya mengganggap angin lalu teriakkan karin.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura. Karin yang melihat kedatangan Sakura bersama Sasuke menjadi bertambah kesal.

"Kalian sudah datang. Ah, kaukah Sakura?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada lembut telihat sangat menyukai Sakura.

"I-iya, Bibi." balas Sakura gugup.

"Mmm, kau manis sekali. Anak _nakal_ itu tidak menyusahkanmukan? Jika iya pukul saja kepala Ayamnya itu." Mikoto menuangkan secangkir teh. "Panggil saja aku Ibu menantuku, minumlah teh ini kau pasti _lelah_ bukan? Bagaimana jika nanti malam kau tidur bersama Ibu, Sakura? Ibu ingin sekali punya anak perempuan yang manis sepertimu." lanjut Mikoto yang membuat Sasuke merenggut kesal.

Seolah baru saja bertemu dengan seorang malaikat penyelamat Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Bai—" sebelum bisa melanjutkan ucapannya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memotongnya dengan perkataan yang membuat kesal.

"Tidak, Ibu. Sakura akan _Tidur_ denganku malam ini dan begitu juga malam selanjutnya."

"Sasuke. Fugaku lihatlah Sasuke.." rajuk Mikoto pada suaminya yang duduk disampingnya.

Karin menatap mereka dengan kesal, "Sasuke~ Aku rindu padamu~" tanpa aba-aba Karin memeluk lengan Sasuke yang bebas membuat Sakura menatapnya kaget.

 _'Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal melihat gadis itu memeluk Sasuke.'_

Sasuke menahan senyumnya saat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Sakura dalam batinnya.

"Lepaskan aku Karin." Sasuke menyentakan lengannya kasar dari pelukan sepihak yang dilakukan Karin. Sejak tadi Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lebih memilih gadis manusia itu dan bukan aku Sasuke?! Apa bagusnya dia? Dia hanya manusia! Manusia!" teriak Karin penuh emosi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Karin! Sejak dia bersamaku dia bukan lagi sekedar manusia." ucap Sasuke penuh tekanan pada setiap kalimatnya. Sejak Sasuke menyatu dengan Sakura, Sakura bukan lagi sekedar manusia biasa. Ia akan memiliki kemampuan seperti para dewa untuk melindungi dirinya dan iaSakura juga mampu hidup hingga berusia ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun.

"Bagaimana bisa? Manusia sepertinya mampu merebutmu dariku begitu saja!" cerca Karin seraya mendorong Sakura tapi usahanya gagal karena Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura dengan memeluk pinggang istrinya. Sakura yang sedang kaget hanya diam saja saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan sengaja meremas pinggulnya, Sakura yang sudah tau seperti apa isi kepala Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Pemandangan dihadapannya itu membuat Karin sangat marah.

"Jaga sikapmu Karin, jika pamanmu mengetahui ketidak sopananmu ini entah apa yang dilakukannya padamu." ucap Mikoto dengan nada mengintimidasi, ia tidak terima jika menantu yang sudah menjadi kesayangannya itu terluka.

Karin yang sudah sangat emosi meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai terasa panas begitu saja tanpa permisi.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian.._

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

Dengan tersenyum Sakura menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu."

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Karin, nah sejak tadi kalian belum duduk. Sakura duduklah di sampingku." ucap Mikoto ramah.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Ibu. Aku ada _urusan yang belum terselesaikan_ dengan Istriku." Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi was-was.

"Sasuke kau sudah _melakukannya_ sejak pagi. Ck.. ck.. ck.. masih belum _selesai_ juga? Sasuke mesum ihh..." goda Itachi dengan nada jenaka.

"Hm.. Sa.. sasuke, kupikir lebih baik kita disini dulu?" tawar Sakura yang di angguki Mikoto dengan senang.

"Tidak. Sakura." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura dan menunggu di dekat pintu.

"Ibu.. aku permisi dulu." ucap Sakura dengan sedih. ' _Padahal aku masih pegal-pegal hiks.. hiks..'_

" _Hati-hati Sakura.."_ sahut Mikoto.

Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama.

 _Lima menit kemudian.._

"Hm.. sepertinya aku akan segera dapat cucu.. KYAA!.. fugaku senang sekali..." kata Mikoto dengan setengah berteriak senang, Itachi yang melihatnya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga harus segera menikah Itachi! Dan berikan aku cucu.." tunjuk Mikoto dengan berapi-api.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya dari Sasuke, Ibu." balas Itachi.

"Dan Ibu juga mau darimu, anak nakal." Fugaku yang melihat hanya diam saja dan memilih untuk meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

 _Di kamar.._

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berada diatasnya dengan memelas dan Sasuke? Dia sudah meraba-raba tubuh Sakura sejak tadi, Kimono yang dikenakan Sakura sudah berantakan sana-sini.

"Hm? Istirahat ya kalau begitu tidurlah, dan biarkan aku untuk tetap memasuki liang sempitmu itu, Sa. Ku. Ra." ucap Sasuke seraya meniup dan menggigit kecil daun telinga Sakura sedangkan kedua tangannya melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka berdua hingga tidak ada lagi sebuah penghalang, dan Sakura sudah pasrah di bawah Sasuke dengan apa yang terjadi nanti.

"Pasang pelindungnya," ucap Sakura lirih, ia tidak mau suara memalukkannya terdengar hingga diluar lagi.

"Tentu saja." balas Sasuke dengan menyeringai mesum.

.

.

Sasuke kembali mencium menggigit dan menghisap bibir Sakura penuh nafsu. Tangan-tangan nakalnya sibuk menyentuh apapun yang bisa digapainya.

"ARGHHH.." desah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaan Sakura dalam sekali hentakan keras tanpa menunggu pasangannya siap dengan miliknya yang besar Sasuke langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

Sakura menggigit ujung bibir untuk menahan perih sekaligus nikmat pada kewanitaannya, cengkeramannya pada bahu Sasuke sangat erat.

"AHHH.. AHH.." desah Sakura saat rasa sakitnya menghilang digantikan dengan sesuatu yang tak tertahankan

"Sshh... Jika kau terus menjepitku seperti ini aku akan cepat keluar Sakura." racau Sasuke saat ia merasakan miliknya yang di cengkram kuat di bawah sana.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. ahh.."

"Sakurahh.. lihatlah milikmu ini shh.. dia terus menghisapku kuat, dia pasti ingin aku segera membuahinya.. ghh.."

"Me-mesumshh! Ahh.. ahh.. "

"Yang mesum itu milikmu Sayang. Kau juga merasakannya bukan saat milikmu menjepit milikku, apa kau sangat ingin kuhamili.. ghh.."

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata nakal Sasuke menjadi semakin _panas._ Bahkan kedua kakinya sudah memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat, dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak berlawanan seirama dengan cepatnya gerakan Sasuke. Suara tumbukan alat kalamin itu terdengar seperti melody indah bagi mereka. Hingga mereka mendapat klimaksnya bersama-sama dan tentu saja tidak akan selesai sampai disitu saja, hari ini akan menjadi hari penuh gairah bagi Sasuke dan hari yang melelahkan bagi Sakura.

 **END. (^,^)**

.

.

.

 **Omake..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu bulan sejak mereka datang ketempat ini, sejak itu pula Sasuke tidak pernah _melepas_ Sakura. Dan sejak dua hari yang lalu Sasuke terus saja mual-mual bahkan Sasuke akan merasa akan muntah jika melihat tomat.

"Tabib, bagaimana keadaan putraku?" tanya Mikoto yang khawatir pada Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat pucat begitu juga dengan Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Giliran _uhu-uhu_ saja kuat." sindir Itachi. Mikoto menatap Itachi jengkel.

"Tuan muda baik-baik saja, nyonya. Saya tidak menemukan penyakit apapun." jawab sang Tabib seraya tetap memeriksa tubuh Sasuke.

"Tuan Tabib, mungkin anda bisa memeriksa istrinya saja mungkin saja yang jadi _biang_ nya disana, wajar saja Sasukekan selalu _melakukannya_ makanya dia kesal." timbal Itachi yang membuat Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sakura menatapnya bingung tapi tidak dengan Sasuke karena ia sudah tau _alasannya_.

"Baiklah."

Tabib yang memeriksa tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum senang.

"Nyonya Sakura, hamil." ucap Tabib.

1.

2.

3.

"KYAA! AKU PUNYA CUCU! " teriak Mikoto histeris yang membuat orang disekitarnya menutup telinga mereka.

Dan semuanya tersenyum bahagia..

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum lulus Itachi! Cepat menikah dan beri aku cucu." ucap Mikoto lagi dengan menatap Itachi yang sekarang entah kabur kemana.

"ITACHII!" teriak Mikoto

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat deh (^3^) cium peluk emuach..**

┗ **(** **0** **)┓**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya cuman segini** **ヘ** **(** **ω** **￣ヘ** **)** **gpp ya berhubung Yuki udah terkapar duluan, oh ya.. water god bukan ff berat soalnya Papi Sasu udah cinta mati sama Mommy Saku jadi pas ada gadis lain langsung di tolak mentah udah gitu papi sasu cemburuan akut pula, boro boro nengok kiri kanan liat yang didepan dilirik orang udah ngamuk ngamuk XD #plakk.. (-.-;)**

 **Me : Boleh ga Yuki godain mommy Saku?**

 **Sasuke : Lu cewe Yuki sadar.. sadar.**

 **Me : Yuki sadar kok walaupun yuki suka rada bengkok. ('.';)**

 **Sasuke : Iya bengkok elu rada rada fujo, jangan nularin virus berbahaya pada Sakura.**

 **Me : Jahat ntar elu gw pukul juga Sasuke..**

 **Sasuke : Pukul aja klo bisa.**

 **Me : Bisa, bisa banget malah.**

 **Sasuke : Gw angusin lu duluan Yuki.**

 **Me : Okey! Ga gw kasih jatah** _ **peluk peluk**_ **Sakura lagi nanti loh ya.**

 **Sasuke : Ok. Gw nyerah yuki *mengibarkan bendera putih.**

 **Me : *** _ **Evil Smirk**_

 **Reader** __ **: Yuki curang..**

 **Me : Ehehe..** **┐(** **￣ヮ￣** **)┌**

 _ ***sorry typo ya..**_

 **BYE-BYE** **ヽ** **(^** **。** **^)** **丿**


End file.
